Goodbye
by vampirefairy09
Summary: A hermione/severus story. Hermione is sick and our dear potions professor comforts her in her time of need. Be warned sad but yet kind of happy ending. Rated T for a reason.


Goodbye, my love

Everything was passing me by so fast, or that's how it seemed. Doctors, nurses, patients and visitors were carrying on with their lives. Life. That was something that I didn't have much of! Rain pelted down on the insignificant window of the miniscule room. Claustrophobia reared up inside me, curling around me like a flame. After shave mixed in with the typical insignificant smell. It was dark, dowdy- deadly depressing. All the walls were painted white- it was meant to be calm, but didn't have that effect. The hall outside looked seemingly endless from where I was sitting.

Feeling safe and secure in the arms of my husband he held me close; I snuggled into his chest sighing deeply. That was a bad idea as I bursted out into a round of coughs. Steadily a gentle hand rubbed my back.

"Hermione I'll love you. Always." Gasping I looked into his eyes. My heart froze as I realized that I would never see him again; these would be my last moments with my husband. That thought actually hurt me more than the cancer. When I was seven my mother died of the same thing; that's why last month when I was diagnosed with cancer, I knew there was no hope.

"Do you remember love when we got married?" Severus asked me with a small, watery smile. Nodding memories started to flash before me.

Walking down the isle I looked into my love's eyes. I remembered how happiness, love, proud ness and excitement radiated brightly as he smiled warmly at me.

"_Do you Severus Snape take thee Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." Happiness swirled around me like a warm, welcome, wonderful and pleasant blanket._

"_Do you Hermione Granger take thee Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

Thunder cracked sounding like a bomb exploding in the far distance, breaking me out of my reverie for a split second.

Soothingly Severus started to stroke my hair.

"I'm so sorry, you've got cancer, its not curable. At the most you have two months to live, at the least you have two weeks."

_Nothing made sense, the doctors words seemed far away as he talked about medication that might make my life longer. Two arms rapped around me as I fell sideways- sobs racked my body. _

_My family sat around me crying, wailing ,feeling distraught and holding onto one another. Hugging everyone I apologized profusely. Severus telling me it's ok, that it wasn't my fault._

_Going away for the day just me and Severus, going to Lake District; feeding the ducks there, shopping, seeing all the exhibits they had there. _

_Having lunch with my family in an expensive restaurant, messing around with my seven years old niece, and my five years old nephew. _

_Severus and I spending days in bed, the two of us together…_

_Breathing came hard, stabbing pain shot through my stomach time and time again. Severus dialled 999. Surroundings of our living room dipped in and out spinning. Laying on our bed my head rested in Severus' lap. Nothing made much sense, two paramedics lifted me onto a stretcher in the ambulance; Severus climbed in holding my hand. Time seemed to slow, tears streamed down his face as he tried to comfort me._

_Arriving at the hospital the paramedics rushed me into a sideward. After what felt like an eternity a doctor arrived and gave me some medication. Severus sat on the edge of the bed as slowly the pain started to ease…_

Hot stabbing pain shot through me once again, and I cried out in agony; beeps of the machine started to die down. Burning tears flowed down my ice cold face, some where in the distance I could hear Severus sobbing. Both of us knew this was it, I didn't have much time left. Every little memory I would cherish and take with me to the grave; that would be the closest thing nearest to Severus as I could get. Breathing came hard; it felt like I had run for eight miles. Soothingly a gentle hand rubbed my cheek. My eyes fluttered back open as I realized that he thought I was just about dead. Squeezing his hand a little I managed to let a small smile smooth out where the frown was. Severus let a small smile caress his delicate features.

"Its alright sweetheart I'm here, every things going to be alright." He soothed; my heart swelled as more tears tumbled from my eyes. Slowly my heart rate started to drop, tugging on his sleeve I indicated for him to lie beside me. Compliantly he laid down, and I managed to snuggle into his chest. Feeling happy my final moments seemed much better with him there.

"I love you so much Hermione Snape; until I die I will always hold you close to my heart, until we meet once again." Tears flowed down his face falling onto my dirty, greasy, chocolate brown hair.

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to keep them open, tried to make this moment longer.

"Ssh love, close your eyes, it'll make the pain go away."  
Giving a weak nod of my head I let my eyes close for the final time.

"Goodbye, my love." I managed to whisper before darkness started to take hold.

"Goodbye. I'll always love you." Was the last thing I heard before I slipped away, flowing on a river of hopelessness and despair.

**Please read and review I really like this story, I think it's the best that I have ever written. Its definitely my favourite and I worked really hard on this, I cried whilst writing it and checking through it and reading through the finished product. (Trying reading it to 'everbody hurts' it makes you cry harder haha lol ;) thanks guysxxx**


End file.
